Somebody's Hero
by boerwina
Summary: In response to the all about family country song prompt on DaisyAngel's forum. Songfic: Somebody's Hero by Jamie O'Neal. M Rating for two curse words and one suggestive statement. Very mild M rating. Emily/Hotch pairing. One Shot


**Somebody's Hero:**

Dedicated to my mom, we have a great relationship and she has completely sacrificed everything in her life to make mine better. I love you Mom!

The words started to fill the car and Emily Prentiss-Hotchner lost herself in thought as she listened to the words.

_She's never pulled anyone from a burning building  
>She's never rocked Central Park to a half a million fans<br>Screaming out her name  
>She's never hit a shot to win the game<em>

She's never left her footprints on the moon  
>She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride, around the world<br>No, she's just your everyday average girl  
>(But)<p>

She's somebody's hero  
>A hero to her baby with a skinned up knee<br>A little kiss is all she needs  
>The keeper of the cheerios<p>

The voice that brings Snow White to life  
>Bedtime stories every night<br>And that smile lets her know  
>She's somebody's hero<p>

Emily smiled to herself as she thought of her daughters. Elle Penelope Hotchner and Haley Jennifer Hotchner were born December 12th, 2010. Emily smiled to herself as she remembered the telling Aaron they were finally pregnant.

(Flashback)

Her eyes were heavy and she groaned when the light peeked through their bathroom window to hit her face. She emptied her bladder and washed her hands with her eyes shut and slowly made her way back into the bed. As her head found it's place on her pillow, a smile lit up her face as her husband's arm immediately found it's spot around her waist and he pulled her close to him. Aaron sighed in contentment as her body settled against his and he kissed her cheek gently. And they were quiet in the darkness until Emily sat up suddenly. She thought through many things in her head at once and a startled Aaron groggily sat up next to her.

"Em? Wass wrong?" he mumbled as he tried to wake up.

"I'm just thinking. Go back to sleep. Cincinatti was a bitch and you've got to be exhausted. Once I figure it out, I'll wake you up if it's important." She assured him.

"You were in Cincinatti too, Em. I'm sure you are just as tired as I am." Aaron countered and wrapped his arms around her gently and tugged her backwards to lie against his chest.

They sat quietly for a minute or so until Emily asked suddenly, "When's the last time we had sex?"

"Uh, are you asking because you think we're overdue? Because if that's the case-" Aaron trailed off and Em smiled as her husband looked suggestively at her and she felt him getting bigger in his boxers as they lied there.

"Head out of the gutter, Aaron." Emily chuckled and swatted at his arm playfully. "It was before we left for Ohio and we were in Cincinatti for 18 days. . . OH MY GOD!"

"What's wrong?" Aaron urgently asked as Em ran for the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Em?" Aaron asked as he knocked on the bathroom door gently. "Is everything okay?"

The bathroom was quiet for a minute before it swung open quickly and hit Aaron in the face.

"Ow!" yelped Aaron and then Emily jumped on him and started kissing his face on every place she could reach.

"Em, you only hit me with a door, I'm fine." Aaron suggested as Emily started kissing him down his chest.

Emily stopped her excitement suddenly, Aaron didn't know, he had no idea. "We did it." She whispered.

"Did what?" Aaron asked, clearly not catching on as fast as Emily would have liked.

"We're pregnant."

"Pregnant? Like having a baby?" Aaron dumbly asked.

"Yes, Aaron we're going to have a baby!" She yelled as Aaron lifted her up into his arms and kissed her thoroughly on the lips and was working his way down her neck when a small knock was heard on their bathroom door.

"Dad? Emmy?" Jack's voice called through the door.

Aaron set Emily down and called, "Come on in buddy."

"Is everything okay? I heard voices." Jack asked quietly.

"Everything is great buddy." Aaron assured him and when he saw Emily nod to him gently, he knew the Emily thought Jack should know about the baby.

"Actually, come here bud. Em and I have something we'd like to tell you."

"Are you getting married again?" Jack asked as he remembered the only other time that his dad had used that phrase.

"No sweetie, we aren't getting married again." Em smiled at the little boy and pulled him in for a hug.

"Emmy and I are going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother." Aaron told him gently and both adults held their breath, waiting for the little boy to take in the news.

"Emmy?" Jack asked after a minute.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Well, if you have a baby, what does that mean for me?"

"Well you'll be big brother, and you'll get to teach the baby all sorts of-" Emily began but stopped when Jack shook his head.

"No, Emmy. I mean you love me as much as my mommy loved me but once you have a baby of your own, will you still love me like your baby?" Jack asked quietly.

"Oh Jack!" Emily exclaimed before sitting on the bed and pulling Jack into her lap. She hugged him tight as she continued. "I will _always_ love you. Your mom loved you very much and I love you just as much as she did. I will love you just as much as this new baby but you will always have a special place in my heart. Do you know why?" Emily whispered.

"Why?" Jack whispered back.

"Because the love I have for you brought your father and I together. You are my first child and every day, every minute, I'm so proud of you, I can't even put it into words. This baby isn't going to replace you in any way, Jack. You're _my_ son."

"And you're _my_ mom." Jack whispered back and smiled when he felt Em kiss him on the head. "Do you think Daddy will take us to breakfast?" he asked hopefully as his bright and excited eyes looked Emily in the eye. And when Emily and Jack turned to ask Aaron for something, he knew there wasn't a chance in hell of him denying them anything.

(End of Flashback)

Em pulled up to the red light and smiled when she glanced in her rearview mirror and caught a view of her girls sleeping with their big brother between them. Jack was engrossed his videogame but he looked up and caught Emily's eyes in the mirror.

"Do you want to order pizza tonight and have Matt over?" Em asked quietly and smiled when Jack's face burst into a smile and he nodded quickly.

"Okay, bud. I'll call Matt's mom when we get home." Emily said as they drove further down the road.

_Looks back into her mother's eyes  
>And that smile lets her know<br>She's somebody's hero_

Thirty years have flown right past  
>Her daughters' starin' at all the photographs<br>Of her mother and she wishes she could be like that  
>Oh, but she already is<br>She's somebody's hero

A hero to her mother in a rockin' chair  
>She runs a brush through her silver hair<br>The envy of the nursing home  
>She drops by every afternoon<p>

Feeds her mama with a spoon  
>And that smile lets her know<br>Her mother's smile lets her know  
>She's somebody's hero<p>

Emily wiped a tear from her eye as she pulled into the driveway of their home and parked behind Aaron's Sedona. Aaron came out of the fence and smiling at his wife, he went to the other side of the car to unbuckle Elle from her seat. Once Emily had unbuckled Haley from her seat, she ushered Jack out of the backseat and up the stairs, Emily felt complete. Her life was completely fulfilling and wonderful, she had finally found her bliss.


End file.
